


Scenes from a Life

by rosewindow



Series: OT3 'Verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack McCall gets two new members.</p><p>A sequel to "Little Monster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Life

**Author's Note:**

> For nininghasfeelings.

Stiles is rocking Brooke's cradle with one hand, and doing an after action report on the wendigo in Washington with the other, and Allison has never been more in love. She stands at the threshold of the office and just watches him for a long moment.

"Do you want to have kids?" she asks, and he startles.

"I've got a kid," he says blankly. Then, "Oh! You mean you and me?"

"No. You and Scott," Allison snorts.

She steps into the room and Stiles spins to face her. He'd insisted on a chair that rolled, spun, and moved in pretty much every other direction. If he couldn't get away with just shouting, he would actually scoot from his office to hers to tell her things. She'd put a thick rug down just to fuck with his wheels.

"I've thought about it, of course," Stiles starts, "And I know my dad would love it. Not that he doesn't love Brooke, but uh. It's up to you really. Do you want to?"

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.”

“Yeah?” Stiles’s smile is tentative at first, but it broadens into a grin when she nods.

He hops up and spins her in a circle. She laughs brightly and Brooke joins in. Stiles sets her down with a kiss, and picks up the baby.

“Hear that, Princess? You’re gonna be a big sister.”

\---

Elena is born ten months later and Scott almost misses it. At Allison’s most recent checkup, the doctor had declared that she still had several weeks to go, so Scott had scheduled appointments as usual. He’s just gotten a skittish poodle up on the table when his intern pokes her head in.

“Dr. McCall?” Lindsay says nervously, “Stiles is on the phone; your wife just went into labor.”

Scott screams a little bit. He isn’t ashamed to admit it. “How long do they think it’ll take? What’s going on? Bring me the phone!”

She brings the receiver in and holds it up to his ear while he tries to keep the dog still.

“Stiles? Stiles! What’s going on?”

“It’s cool. Don’t freak out. Just, uh, get here soonish? Apparently the little one is impatient.”

Scott can hear traffic sounds in the background.

“Are you driving? Hang up the phone, Stiles! I don’t want you crashing on the way to the hospital.”

“Dad’s driving, calm down. Just-”

There’s a clatter of noise and suddenly Allison is hissing, “I swear to God, Scott, if you don’t get over here, I’m going to flip out. I am not having this baby without you by my side.”

“I’ll be there. I love you.” He hangs up and hands the phone back. “Lindsay, can you-”

“Deal with Mrs. Greenberg’s dog, cancel all your other appointments, close down the office, and call Deaton if I need help? I’ve got it. Go!”

Scott goes.

\---

“It was a terrible idea to let you two have a kid,” Scott says fondly.

The four of them have finally gotten a moment alone. All the doctors, nurses, and new grandparents have left (though it was nearly impossible to tear the Sheriff away). Scott is holding Elena, one finger stroking the freckles on her cheek, a stupid grin on his face. Allison leans her head on Scott’s shoulder and peers down at her daughter.

“We made a pretty cute baby didn’t we?”

“I just hope she ends up with more of you. The world does not need another Stiles running around.”

Allison laughs. “We’re the ones who keep hanging out with him.”

Scott groans. “I have no idea why.”

“Because I’m awesome,” Stiles says without opening his eyes.

Scott will let him get away with that this once, but only because he’s holding the most adorable, fairest, black-haired, golden-eyed, freckled, human baby, and the newest member of his Pack. “Welcome to the world,” he murmurs. “Werewolves exist, your parents are crazy, and they still haven’t mass-marketed hoverboards, but maybe you can fix that. I hope you like it here.”

\---

It was inevitable that the supernatural would cause problems even in their married life.

Well, more specifically, the crazier branches of Allison’s family and their determination to destroy all things supernatural is what’s causing problems.

“I should have married Stiles!” Allison shouts. “Then we wouldn’t have to worry about my family killing our children!”

Elena is sobbing. She’s too young to understand the words - thank God - but she knows something’s wrong. Brooke is silent, which worries Stiles even more. He’s trying to distract her; to get her involved with her building blocks, but if he can hear the fight clearly, then Brooke certainly can.

She sweeps aside the tower she’d been half-heartedly building and looks up at him. “What’s gonna happen to the Pack if Daddy leaves?” she sniffs.

“Oh sweetie.” Stiles switches Elena to one arm and scoops Brooke up with the other. “Daddy’s not going to leave. As long as he and Mommy have been together there have been problems, but we always get through them, okay? And Papa’ll help, because who’s the smartest one in the family?”

“You?”

“Nope.” He smacks a kiss on her forehead. “You. But I’m a close second.”

That gets him a smile though it’s a tentative one.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Princess.”

\---

“Hey.”

The kitchen is pitch black, so Stiles can’t see Scott, but he can hear his footsteps freeze.

“There’s hot water for tea. Did you have a nice run?”

“Why are you still up?”

“It took awhile to get Brooke to sleep. She was pretty worked up after this evening.”

“Don’t,” Scott growls. “Don’t try and guilt trip me with my own damn kid.”

Stiles doesn’t react to that, but it’s a near thing. If Scott’s paying attention, he will have heard the jump in his heartbeat. “Okay. Fine. But Elena’s my kid. I understand why you’re freaking out right now, but just remember that you’ve always got Allison and me to help you. We’re Pack too. It’s part of the deal. Just, keep that in mind.”

Stiles climbs the stairs slowly, and doesn’t slam the bedroom door, but makes sure it closes audibly.

Allison’s still awake too, pale against the dark blue sheets.

“Scott’s back,” Stiles whispers, kicking off his slippers, turning out the light, and climbing into bed.

“Oh.” Allison’s voice is small, and Stiles wants to reach out to her, but can’t make himself bridge the gap between them.

“I fucked up, Stiles.”

He can barely hear her.

“No you didn’t. It’s all fucked up. But we’ll fix it. It’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened.”

“It’s pretty bad.”

His hand hesitates over her wrist for a moment before he squeezes it. “Just keep telling yourself that it can’t be as bad as high school. Or the dragon - that pretty much sucked. Scott loves you, okay? Loves all of his Pack. But right now he thinks he’s not going to be able to help them all, which is why he’s freaking out. The hunters are the first threat since Brooke was born. We’ll deal with them, and he’ll calm down. You’ll see. Everything will be okay.”

\---

All that remains of the original Hale house is the foundation and basements. Scott had been hesitant when he’d first approached Derek about tearing it down and starting over for the Pack’s use, but Derek had actually encouraged it. It was a good thing, he said, for the Pack to move on. They kept the tunnels though, and they are just as creepy as Allison remembered.

Brooke’s new favorite game is naming everything she can smell, and Allison shudders when she says, “It smells like when Grandpa S cooks things outside.”

Her dad, Scott, and Stiles are meeting with the rogue Argents, and for once she had been all too eager to volunteer to stay out of the action.

“I’m bored, Mama,” Brooke whines. “Can I play with Lena?”

Allison forces herself to relax as she watches her daughter shift her features from wolf to human and back to make her little sister laugh.

“You know I always wanted a little sister,” she says softly, stroking Brooke’s curls.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s pretty nice,” Brooke says seriously. “But it’s important too. I have to keep her safe. Pack protects you, and you protect Pack.”

“Did Uncle Derek teach you that?”

“No. I just know it. That’s what Daddy does.”

Allison’s phone rings. It’s Scott; the hunters won’t be causing any more trouble.

After she’s tucked Brooke in that night, she stands in the doorway watching her sleep. She senses Scott come up behind her, tentative.

“She’s going to be a great Alpha, someday.”

“Better than me,” Scott mumbles, and he’s trying to apologize, but Allison shakes her head.

“Because of you.”

\---

“I think I want a boy,” Allison says, curving her hand over the barely noticeable swell of her stomach.

“No you don’t,” Stiles says without lifting his face from the pillow. “Boys are smelly and gross. Just look at Scott.”

Scott swats at him, but the motion is less effective since his hand lingers on the planes of Stiles’s bare back, tracing absent-minded patterns lower and lower.

“Dude,” Stiles groans. “Quit that. I am tired, and these sheets are disgusting.”

“So it’s a perfect time - we have to change them anyway.” Scott replaces his hand with his lips and kisses up and down Stiles’s spine. Then he reaches over and tugs Allison closer with one hand on her hip.

She kisses him lazily and he rumbles happily. Stiles is shifting beside her, doing something that makes Scott groan and lose the rhythm of the kiss, but she can’t be bothered to figure out what exactly it is because Scott is licking a trail down her bare chest, and Allison just lets the sensations sweep her away.

\---

They never know for sure if Todd is Stiles or Scott's because he was born human. He was also born too early.

Scott refuses to bite him until the doctors say there’s nothing else to be done.

“He might die,” he protests.

“He will die if you don’t try. Scott, please.”

Allison had only given birth about forty hours ago, but she looks thinner than Scott has ever seen her.

“Okay,” he breathes.

He kisses her forehead and Stiles pulls him into a tight hug. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. You stay here.”

The NICU is frankly terrifying. Scott has hated every second he’s had to be in here, but he can’t leave, so he sits by the incubator all night. Todd looks so tiny inside, and Scott is trying so hard not to think about what he’ll do if this doesn’t work. Stiles and his mom each come by to check on him several times. Stiles even sits with him for a while when Allison passes out around three in the morning. He doesn’t say anything, but he squeezes Scott’s hand until it’s almost painful.

Just before the nurses change at nine, something happens. Scott can smell Todd’s scent shifting, despite the almost overpowering hospital smell. It settles, gets stronger, and Scott’s eyes flash red as he feels another wolf join his Pack. He opens the incubator and kisses his son for the first time, before going downstairs to tell Stiles and Allison.

\---

“Brooke! Elena! Ugh. Scott, would you?”

Scott nods at Allison, and dashes after the two small children making a bid for freedom.

Stiles shifts the toddler on his hip a bit higher. “You wouldn’t run away, would you, booger?”

Todd shakes his head solemnly, and Stiles kisses his forehead. “Good boy.”

Scott comes back, a giggling child clamped under each arm. “We’re gonna go see the wolves.”

Elena growls and holds up her tiny hands like claws. “Grrr. I’m a wolf!”

Allison reaches out and tweaks her upturned nose. “Yes you are.”

Brooke bares actual fangs at her, and Scott drops her a few inches in punishment. Elena sticks her tongue out at her.

“Wolfs!” insists Todd.

Brooke hops down to lead the way, and tells them everything she learned about wolves when her class visited. “And we got to pet one, while the lady held him still, and he licked me!”

Todd licks Stiles’s face, and he groans. “Booger! What do you think you’re doing?”

He laughs and does it again.

“Scott, take this cub before he eats me.”

“Trade you,” he says, and plops Elena down on Stiles’s shoulders.

“Papa!” she cries in delight, hugging his head.

Allison takes Brooke’s hand before she runs off again, and the six of them head towards the wolves’ pen.

The wolves clearly aren’t sure how to deal with the family leaning over the rail to watch them; they alternate between keen interest and confused wariness. Todd’s a bit too young to understand, but Scott explains to Brooke how to hold herself around wild animals, and how to be a threat, but not threatening. The wolves on both sides of the fence relax.

Brooke points to a large gray wolf. “He’s the Alpha.”

“Like Daddy,” chirps Elena.

“Exactly,” says Allison, squeezing Scott’s hand.

After a few more minutes, Brooke and Elena are getting antsy again, so they move on. Scott nods respectfully at the Alpha, and the wolf barks acknowledgement. Todd howls back - a sound somewhere between a true wolf howl and a child's scream. Allison looks back at the noises, and smiles. “Come on cubs, let’s go.”

“Daddy’s the Alpha,” Elena pronounces, “but Momma’s the boss, isn’t she?”

Stiles can’t stop laughing. “Truer words were never spoken, sweetie.”

\---

Scott is sprawled out comfortably on his side, his tail beating lazily against the ground. The Pack’s children climb all over him, rolling around and snapping playfully at each other. Elena’s joined in too, and Derek’s kids, despite their initial assertions that they were too old for such frivolity. Allison is sipping on a lemonade and smiling indulgently at her band of idiots. Stiles squeezes her shoulder as he passes by to help his dad with dinner. There’s a half moon slowly rising above the tree line and crickets chirping in the grass and, if only for a moment, the Pack is contented.


End file.
